Fury of Destiny
by GodOfSlashers
Summary: War is never a game. Nightmares from the very depths of the Fields of Punishment are thirsty for blood. Only this time, ichor is what they seek. A war is brewing and both sides must battle for their very existences. Betrayal, Heartbreak, and Newfound emotions cripple the demigods, for the enemy may not only be from the outside... Can she heal the wounds left open?
1. The Walking Undead

**Fury of Destiny**

**This is my first attempt at a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story.  
I will be featuring some familiar slashers.  
Feel free to suggest a slasher or a PJO character you want to be in this story.  
Each chapter will be about 2~5k words long until I get bold enough to try for ten.  
NOTICE: I will no longer be posting on my other story, "A Lonely Road", until I'm comfortable with the response for this one.  
I will not use a disclaimer since this is a FANFICTION website where the authors are almost always not the owners of the original works.**

Chapter 1: The Walking Undead

"_Rise my children of the night. Wreak havoc upon the demigods and bring about the fall of Olympus!" _A voice cackled in his head as Percy struggled off his blanket. Covered in sweat, he shivered as a queer sense of impending doom settled in his chest.

"It's just a dream… But why does it feel so real?" Percy asked to nobody in particular.  
Still not feeling any better, Percy got up and stretched. A long day of training the newcomers wore him out. Ever since the Prophecy of the Seven, both the Greeks and the Romans received a flood of demigod children every day. Though the gods seemed to distance themselves from their children to attend to a more trivial matter, The Doors of Death. Though they had managed to seal them off, dozens of larger rips between the Overworld and Underworld let loose millions of destructive spirits. While the spirits could do nothing more than moan and glare at the frightened mortals, a few of the spirits managed to create a physical form to cause actual damage.

"That's not all to it." Percy nearly jumped out of his skin. Leaning against his closet, Nico di Angelo solemnly locked eyes with him. "The reason the gods are having so many problems is… The spirits that managed to achieve complete resurrection all have one thing in common. They're what we call, slashers."

Percy groaned. "I've seen enough horror movies to know about them. Do we have any names?" Nico sighed as he flipped through a notebook.

"Dad is trying to find Thanatos, who should know best. However, he disappeared while inspecting the damage to the boundaries a few days ago. Nobody can find him, not even Zeus himself knows where he has gone." Nico paused a moment to catch his breath. "Poseidon is worried. An entire kingdom of mermen that take residence in Crystal Lake have perished. As you know, mermen that have the ability to stay alive in freshwater conditions are as rare as Celestial Bronze, perhaps even rarer."

"Dang, that could only mean one thing." Percy pointed to his Friday the 13th IV poster that rested on his desk. "Jason Voorhees is here." He didn't know whether to be scared or excited. His all-time favorite movie character was only a 2 hour car drive away! Of course the risk of death by machete was present, but it would be awesome to battle his anti-hero.

"One more thing. Since I know you've seen enough horror movies, you'll know this. The villains never perish by ordinary mortal steel. I've searched through the necromancy books at Dad's palace and I think I have something that may help us." Nico pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from his back pocket. A sword was halfheartedly sketched onto the sheet. "They're immortal just like any other monster. But we'll need a combination of Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, and mortal steel to try and defeat them. The guys at Hephaestus cabin are designing a few blades but they've had no luck."

"Well we'll have to try and figure out another way. Are you sure none of the gods can help us? We could use a good master bolt zaps anytime now." The sky rumbled as if Zeus had taken offence at the innocent remark.

"The gods are all busy trying to repair the dimensional gap and preventing the entry of any worse deities." Nico bowed his head slightly before taking off into the shadows.

"Well, this ought to be a lot of fun." Percy yawned and crawled back into his bed.

**(The Next Morning)**

An eagle soared into the air, circling the camp border several times before dropping a letter in front of Cabin 3.

"An eagle postal service? Damn, those Romans are good." Percy ripped open the envelope, and removed the contents. A large amount of red made it difficult to distinguish one thing from another. "Huh?" What appeared to be a girl's head was being cradled by a man in a creepy mask. The one from the killers of the movie Scream, Ghostface. The girl was… The girl was… "Oh my gods, REYNA!" Percy dropped the photo, shocked out of his mind. The former praetor of New Rome's head was in the hands of some deranged killer. And he didn't even get a chance to stop his friend from getting hurt! What the Hades was going on?

"What is that, Percy?" Nico asked, jogging out of a tree. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, and his clothes were all burnt and bloody. Nico eyed the picture, his expression darkening when he recognized the beheaded figure. "So it's true…"

"What is, Nico? Tell me what's happening!" Percy clawed at his hair, no longer able to distinguish reality from nightmare. "TELL ME!" Percy screamed.

"I already did! The person in the mask is Ghostface, and has taken out Reyna!" Nico yelled back with as much intensity.

"I thought Ghostface was just an average mortal in a mask! Ghostface isn't even an actually monster. How could he overpower a skilled fighter like Reyna?" Percy managed to keep his cool until this point, but once he let out his anguish, the tears began to fall." Nico hesitated before approaching the son of Poseidon.

"There's no use crying for her. I'll reason with Hades and I'll find a way to help her. Maybe we could sneak her back into the realm of the living?" Nico placed a hand on his shoulder, but Percy shook him off.

"No… She wouldn't want that. Nico, I want you to go to New Rome and alert Annabeth of the situation. I'm going to find out where she is and give her a proper funeral." Percy used Nico's shoulder to haul himself up. "Keep her safe…" Percy whispered, his lips almost pressing Nico's ear.

"I will. Give my respects as well. She was a noble warrior." Nico pressed two drachmas into Percy's palm. The sun glared upon the two children of the Big Three as they went their own ways.

**(Underworld, 2 PM)**

"Father…" Bianca di Angelo knelt before Hades, still shaky from her years of being nothing else but a spirit.

"I have no other choice, if the other gods hear of your existence, they will wage war against me. Bianca dear, it was hard enough to resurrect you. Can't you just be happy with me for eternity?" Hades begged.

Bianca averted her eyes, trying not to cry. "Nico is all by himself up there… He needs me. I need him as well. Can't you please try to reason with Lord Zeus, to try and bargain?" Bianca opened her eyes wide, attempting to pull off the puppy-dog-eyes trick that Percy had taught her when she was still alive.

"Nico is an excellent son of Hades. He'll make a fine demigod without you." Bianca kept her eyes wide open. Hades sighed. "However, if you really want to go… I'll request a meeting with Zeus." He flicked on his phone, a Samsung Galaxy Note III, and dialed for Olympus. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed before the king of the gods picked up.

"What is the meaning of this, Hades? You know that Hermes charges extra for Underworld-to-Olympus calls!" Zeus grumbled.

"I have someone to re-introduce you to…" Hades tossed the phone to Bianca, who hesitantly pressed it to her ear.

"This is Bianca, Lord Zeus. I am alive once more." She waited for the eventual screams of outrage and death by lighting that never came.

Zeus sighed, his eyebrows scrunched up together. "I knew this would happen eventually. There is no need to fear me child, for I shall not harm you. You died too early; you would've lived to a ripe age if you had not joined the Hunters." Zeus cleared his throat. "The Olympian Council must be informed. You'd do well to earn the favor of Hera and Poseidon for they are the most likely to strike you down."

"Poseidon will not harm her." Persephone appeared from behind her throne, having returned from her annual Queen's Meeting. "He is too busy with Amphitrite. The Giant War has caused the court of Poseidon to divide. Blood will be shed, starting with those who favor Amphitrite's rule over Poseidon's. It is most likely that the ancient couple shall split." Persephone finished.

"Hera isn't in the mood for Bianca-slaying either." The god of messengers, Hermes, appeared from the main entrance. "Hi Dad." Zeus acknowledged his son's presence, still grumpy for the extra call wages. "Dad's latest chick has gotten pregnant. Hera will be fuming by the end of this month." Zeus gulped. He hadn't expected her to be impregnated. They'd taken it easy! Well, maybe they hadn't. He honestly couldn't remember. "Well if she gets older, you can always marry her to me." Hades threw his sword across the room, which landed in Hermes' head. Zeus stifled his laughter as his son howled with pain.

"If you even think of touching my daughter, I'll take this sword and ram it up your`!" Several minutes of severe swearing not meant for any under aged minors later, Hades finally subsided.

"Geez, I got it Uncle. Anyway, Rachel has recited another prophecy. I think this is another whopper." Hades unrolled a scroll of old parchment and began to chant.

_Gods of Olympus, the terror is near  
The bane of Freddy Krueger must hear  
For her soul of purity and heart of love  
May find place in the Springwood glove  
Son of Poseidon, protect the bane  
Your heart lies not within Athena's spawn  
Used you shall be, crippled with pain  
No longer you shall be her pawn_

"This concerns Perseus and my daughter." Hades spat. Their relationship was one of utmost caution and hate. Which was the main reason they could stand each other. Percy frequently visited the Underworld to play with Nico and Mrs. o' Leary.

"What does the prophecy mean by bane of Freddy Krueger?" Bianca asked.

Hades shifted in his throne and glanced nervously at the people in the room before clearing his throat. "There has been a breach of protocol in the Fields of Punishment. Some of my best torturers have escaped, forming almost undefeatable bodies while gaining mortality. One of them, the leader you might say, is Freddy Krueger."

"Why would they escape the Underworld if they are torturers? Wouldn't it be better than facing eternal punishment once they get caught?" Bianca asked.

"They're what we call slashers. Though they enjoy their roles in issuing punishments to the wicked, their thirst for fresh blood overcomes any feelings of loyalty they have for me. I normally let them roam loose a few times a decade but only one or two at a time. That one time I let Freddy and Jason go together, chaos couldn't describe it. Zeus went on about it for an entire year, and I was forced to beg for his forgiveness." Hades smacked his face as Zeus snickered.

"Well, whose Freddy's bane? We need to find her before Percy goes through any pain. I'm guessing the spawn of Athena means… Annabeth?" Bianca raised her voice, trying not to put any meaning behind the words. After all, there were many spawns of Athena that could still hurt Percy, right?

"I'm afraid so. I sense a darkness in her soul, just waiting for the right moment to unleash." Persephone spoke, a hint of sadness evident in her voice. Her noble deeds during the second Giant War had earned her the gift of sensing emotions, much like the satyrs who worshipped her.

"Everything will come out in due time. Meanwhile ,we should prepare our children for the upcoming battle against the slashers. We should also confront Nico and give him some time alone with Bianca." With these words, Zeus hung up, and the gods dispersed.

**I hope you liked this story. Since there will be many slashers introduced from various stories, I'm going to make this a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction only. Not a crossover. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review. The pairing was hinted in the prophecy so to those of you who spotted it, please don't spoil. This story will replace my current story, A Lonely Road, for reasons of reader neglection.**


	2. Mistakes

**Fury of Destiny**

**[Redxlord receives a mention for being the first to review on this story.]**

Chapter 2: Mistakes

"What are you talking about? Reyna is dead?" Jason lashed out at the son of Hades, not believing the news of the death of his oldest friend.

"This morning, Percy received an eagle message. A photograph had this inside." Nico handed the picture to Jason, who used his powers to incinerate it.

"You two don't know her! She'd never fall to a clown in a mask like this!" Jason roared. Nico was surprised, for he had never seen Jason lose his cool. Out of nowhere, a fist slammed into Nico's stomach, cutting off his breath. "With the power of New Rome, I hereby condemn you to execution for counterfeiting the death of a sacred praetor. Beit she may or not be currently in service." A pair of golden chains burst from the ground and wrapped themselves on Nico's arms.

Nico used all of his strength to break apart the restraints, but for nothing. "I am not lying, convene with the auger if you must! My father will confirm this, I swear!" He cried out, desperate to find escape. "I swear on the River St-!" Jason used the pommel of his sword to slice open Nico's chest. The warm blood soaked through his clothes, along with the feeling of numbness.

"You dare invoke the Lady Styx and not fear the wrath of the gods?!" Thunder boomed and several flashes of lightning torched the nearby buildings. "I shall not only take your head, Tartarus shall have you!" With a final battle cry, Jason rammed his Imperial Golden blade into the son of Hades, ending his life. Cleaning his sword with the leather jacket that once belonged to Nico, Jason sheathed the now cursed blade.

"That was very impressive." A figure walked out from behind a flagpole, a murderous grin on his horridly burned face. A fedora covered most of his face, but Jason could imagine a pair of cold eyes glaring at him as if he was a toy of sorts. "But Freddy here will show you how to really have fun!" A giant shadow of the man rose into the air, at least a dozen feet tall. The shadow brandished its claws and ripped apart Jason in a craze for death. His armor protected him from the more severe attacks, but he knew he wouldn't last long against this foe.

"Who are you? As far as I know, not even Saturn himself had the power to cross the Little Tiber!" The man, Freddy, only giggled. "I told you to reveal yourself!"

"Fine, sheesh. I'm Freddy Krueger and I'm the stuff nightmares are made of!" With that, the Springwood Slasher used one if his claws to tear apart Jason's breastplate. "And that bitch you got there. Reyna? She put up twice the struggle."

Jason's eyes widened. He had banished an innocent life to Tartarus! Not just anyone, his own friend and ally! "I'm sorry Nico… I should have believed you." Freddy cackled and with one swift stroke, ended the life of Jason Grace. The Son of Jupiter, 12th Legion Hero.

**(Haddonfield, Illinois)**

"Pipes, pick up the phone!" Tristan McLean yelled from inside the shower.

"Ok, Dad." Piper slowly got to her feet and brushed off her knees. She fumbled for the telephone while microwaving a pack of buttered popcorn. "Hello, McLean residence. If this is a crazy fan looking for my dad, he isn't here."

"What is your name?" A strong yet soothing voice asked. Piper stifled a laugh, obviously this person was dialing the wrong number.

"I'm Piper McLean. I'm sorry sir but you may have dialed the wrong number." She made a move to pick up but her body failed to do as ordered.

"Well, Piper. I'd like to know a few things. Do you like movies? Since your father is an actor, I assume you like movies…" Piper felt uneasy. As if the voice was charm speaking her, which wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling.

"Yeah, I like them. I watch a couple films every few weeks with my dad. Why do you ask?" Piper answered, trying with all her mental power to hang up.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" This and a faint laughter caused her to remember a scene from a movie she had absolutely hated. It caused her to have nightmares for weeks afterward.

"Who are you and why did you call?" The charm was broken. Piper now had full control of her body. Ignoring the popcorn, Piper threw away the phone and quickly locked all the kitchen windows. With a quick glimpse at the home security system, she was relieved to find that nobody had broken in. However, a loud crash alerted her to another presence. "Whoever you are, I'm armed!" Piper grabbed her dagger, and approached the back door.

"Relax Pipes, it's just me." Tristan wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, holding a couple pieces of broken glass.

"Oh gosh, Dad. You had me worried. You remember that movie we watched? Scream..?" Piper told her father the details. The call all the way to the questions. Tristan McLean just laughed.

"Oh hush, Pipes. You really should cut off the soft drinks. Tousling her hair, he led her back into the kitchen where the buttered popcorn was still in the microwave. "I'll go grab a movie. You get our snack, alright?"

Piper nodded. She almost managed to push it away entirely if not for the suspicious shadow emerging from the cupboard… "Look out Dad!" Ghostface brandished his knife and lunged for Tristan. Piper used her own dagger to deflect the blade, adding her own body weight to increase the pressure. "Why the Hades are you here?" Instead of answering, Ghostface only kept pushing. Piper noticed another weapon hidden beneath the slasher's cloak.

"Piper, behind you!" Tristan threw a chair, which knocked a figure who had appeared out of nowhere, unconscious. This one had a white mask with a kitchen knife clenched in his right hand. "Is that… Michael Myers?"

Piper grabbed the hidden knife and stabbed Ghostface's torso. With a yelp of pain, he jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night. Piper dropped the dagger and fell to her knees.

Tristan used a pair of steel handcuffs his manager had gotten him a while ago to subdue Michael. "This is crazy. Either this is the real Halloween slasher or an awesome copycat."

"Dad. This isn't a time to marvel that guy. He almost killed me you know?" Piper used a fork to prod Myers in the eye. When there was no reaction, she grabbed another knife and managed to remove the mask completely. A handsome man in his late 50's was revealed before her eyes. "He's so… beautiful. How did he kill all of those people, Dad?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. The police are on their way so don't worry about a thing, Pipes." Piper tried to smile for her father's sake. Ever since she had revealed the true secret of her mother and their relationship, Tristan had done everything to keep his daughter safe and happy. He'd taken military training, set up security systems everywhere she went, and hired a bodyguard for when she went to and from camp. He'd even managed to talk to Aphrodite once more though Piper never learned about what they had talked about.

"Thanks Dad. You really did well with the chair." Piper gestured toward the shattered pieces of wood which managed to produce a smile on her dad's weary face.

"You went face to face with an armed murderer, kiddo. I couldn't be any prouder of you. You're the real action hero." A hint of sadness dripped from his voice.

"As long as we're alive. Nothing else matters Dad. As long as we're alive…"

**[New Rome]**

"What do you mean, Jason is missing again?" Frank exclaimed. Several other, more crucial matters were already on his agenda, but he had to waste time looking for his senior praetor. He couldn't help but be grumpy about this. "I'll send Dakota along with a couple dozen troops. Will that be enough?"

"That'll do just fine." Annabeth replied. Ever since she came to New Rome, hoping to find a place within the architectural designing team, she had used her skills at diplomacy and battle strategy to earn her place as praetor alongside Frank. With Jason and Reyna retired, and Percy resigned, the spot had to be filled. Annabeth took that role with ease. Hazel would have been a candidate if she wasn't so busy with helping Pluto with the breach between this world and the other. "Anyway, I've just received a report from Hazel. She says we may have to prepare for a battle against an extremely powerful foe. We have no specified details so I ordered the builders to fortify the walls. We're also planning to go for double shifts but that's your call.

"If Hazel says it's that bad, we'd better take all precautions. I'll have some of the First Cohort and the Fourth Cohort scout the neighboring area and prepare a base on Mt. Tam. They could use Mist there to their advantage." Frank signaled for a scribe to write down what he had just said. "I wonder when Reyna will be back. She should've been at the festival yesterday. After all, it was dedicated to all the past praetors which includes her. Speaking of which, Jason should've been there as well. Since they are the only two former praetors still alive, they are supposed to be the hosts…" Frank grumbled which caused the daughter of Athena to laugh.

Just then, a messenger burst into the principia, out of breath and covered with scrapes. Several spots of grime indicated that he tripped while jogging down the hill. "Praetor! I come bearing urgent news regarding the missing Jason and Reyna!" He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Percy Jackson has sent an eagle, claiming that Reyna is dead! The eagle never reached us, for it was downed by the fierce weather."

Annabeth grimaced. She cleared her voice and began to speak. "What else do you have for us? News regarding Jason is welcome, provided it's good news. I trust it is, right?"

The messenger hesitated before opening his mouth. "He-he's dead, Praetor. We found him this morning, his throat cut open and his chest clawed apart.." He cringed, as if expecting Annabeth to harm him in any way as Reyna had sometimes done in the past.

"Very well, leave us to convene…" Annabeth tried to push him away but Frank grabbed her hand and glared at her.

"What are you doing? Do you have no feelings for our deceased friends? How could you talk about them as if they're a nuisance? Huh? What's wrong with you, Annabeth?" To answer his question, she pressed her lips against his, shocking him to the point of paralysis

"I've always had feelings for you, Frank. Much stronger than my old feelings for Percy. When you first asked me how to solve those cuffs, I knew I had found my match." She grabbed his hands, trying not to let the tears she had saved until now, fall.

"Let go!" He threw away her hands and ran out of the principia. Annabeth wiped away the tears and motioned for the messenger to follow her. With her bronze knife she recovered from Tartarus, she quickly ended his life and stashed the corpse inside of the offering brazier, lighting it with her secret stash of Greek fire. "I love you, Frank Zhang…" A photo of Frank and Hazel kissing caught her eye. Jealousy caused her to toss it in the brazier as well. "Hazel… You're next on my hit list and I swear on the River Styx, you are going to die."

**(Hades' Palace)**

"Father, I'm ready to go see Nico." Bianca yelled from the other side of the throne room. Hades made no move to answer; he only gazed into his crystal of foresight, tears threatening to fall. Persephone tried to comfort him, but her efforts were in vain. "Father? What's going on? Is Nico alright?" Bianca threw aside her bag and jogged up the stairs to the throne. Setting her eyes upon the crystal, she couldn't believe her eyes… "NICO!" Bianca wailed, shattering the crystal into shards, her eyes clouded with rage. "What's happening Dad?! TELL ME!" Bianca grabbed Hades' robe, who still wouldn't react to anything. He seemed to be lost in his own despair and locked up in his chains of solitude.

"Bianca, dear…" Persephone embraced her step daughter, attempting to comfort her. While her relationship with Nico wasn't the best, Persephone had a special love for Bianca, and the two of them were as close as a true mother and daughter. "Everything is going to be all right, we'll save Nico from Tartarus, I'm sure your father is thinking of a strategy…" Bianca looked up, hoping to see a sign of leadership from Hades. The Lord of the Underworld was as absent from the world as before, only this time, he was even paler.

"Dad, please save Nico, please!" Bianca attached herself on her father's leg and sobbed. Only then did Hades realize his daughter was there and used an arm to help her to her feet.

"No child of mine will have to go through that wretched place known as Tartarus twice!" Hades drew his Sword of Darkness from its sheath and brought it down, breaking open the floor of the palace. "Hitler, I order you to save your brother Nico, who is trapped in Tartarus." The former leader of the Nazis blinked once before recognizing his father and bowing down respectfully.

"I shall do as you command." Hitler spoke with a heavy accent. "I require my army, father." Hades waved his hand and a thousand or so Nazi riflemen emerged from the ground.

"I bid you luck, son." Hitler nodded once and marched off with his new army behind him. Hades sighed before turning his attention back to Bianca. "Your brother, Hitler, really lost his leadership powers when he died. I had to put him through at least 3 dozen rehabilitation classes before he even remembered his name!" Bianca managed a grin, her heart still heavy from the death of her brother. Suddenly, Hades began to bellow with laughter. A cruel and highly maniac laughter, but with genuine humor. "Don't you worry a bit Bianca, I'll make sure that Jason goes to the Fields of Punishment!" Hades fell over, unable to contain his joy.

Bianca didn't know how to feel. Part of her was glad that her brother was avenged, but she didn't know whether or not it was right to send a hero to the Fields of Punishment for that reason…

**Hello to everyone out there. I'd like to say thanks once more to Redxlord for being the first to review. I'd also like to thank the two kind readers who followed this story. The first 10 people to review will also get a mention.  
Also, if anyone noticed, I changed my penname to GodOfSlashers  
Be prepared for Chapter 3~**


	3. Hero

**Fury of Destiny**

**Drama Llama-Sama wins the spot for [Second Reviewer]!  
Don't forget that it's not too late to review for a chance to become one of my favorite persons in this entire world. (Which by the way, isn't easy)**

Chapter 3: Hero

"Are you sure you're ready to begin your quest, Bianca?" Hades asked his daughter, not exactly eager to send her off.

"I'll be fine, Dad. As long as you save Nico from that horrid place…" She trailed off, still pained at the news of her brother's demise. "Who did you choose to be my bodyguards?" After much shouting, cursing, and begging, Hades had managed to convince Bianca to take two Olympian heroes for protection.

Hades signaled for two men almost invisible because of their black armor that blended in with the palace walls. "This is Odysseus, and Achilles." They removed their helms, revealing two extremely handsome men who looked to be in their early 20's, though she knew their actual ages just by gazing into their mystic eyes. "As you can see, I have picked the finest of warriors that reside in the Underworld. While Achilles is to freshen up your battling skills, Odysseus will teach about everything of our world. Gods, monsters, heroes, Odysseus never seemed to have ceased his studies even after he died. Daedalus himself was impressed and a little afraid of the intelligence Odysseus had shown him and the two of them often quarreled on matters most people would be frightened to even speak of.

Achilles got to one knee and motioned for Odysseus to do the same. "We are honored to serve you, Lady Bianca. We swear our swords and honor to you till the day you require us no more", they chanted in unison. Bianca couldn't believe it. Two of the most famous demigods of all time were now hers to command. She knew if she even glared at a guy, they wouldn't hesitate to bring him down. The fact that they had the looks of superstars helped a bit too.

"Geez Dad, you really overdid it." She hesitated before walking up to her father and giving him a hug. To say that the Lord of the Underworld was shocked was an understatement. Her open show of affection was rare among his children and he quite liked it. Bianca removed her arms much to his disappointment and grabbed her guardians' hands. With a final kiss blown to her dad, she jumped into the portals which lead to Camp Half Blood.

**(Elm Street)**

Percy used Riptide to shatter the doorknob. Checking to see nobody observing, he kicked off the entire frame. "I'd make a fabulous spy…" With that remark, he dashed into the house. Years of neglect had furnished the 'humble abode' into a place that seemed to come from a horror movie. The ironic part was it actually did. Percy couldn't believe he was in the old home of Freddy Krueger. If it was any other day, he would've taken his time to examine every nook and cranny. However, his mission to find Reyna was the task at hand, a task of which he would not fail. Nobody deserved her fate, not even the most twisted of people. Lost in his thoughts, Percy didn't notice a silhouette of a person creeping behind him. For a few minutes, he kept exploring the house. It would've been a lie to say that he wasn't amazed. With a hatchet found from inside a closet, Percy broke open a pantry to find several drug bottles. "Hypnocil?" His extremely limited medical training yielded no answers on the strange pills. He tossed a couple bottles of them into his bag before continuing his search.

Just then, the shadow that had been following him to this point grabbed his shoulder. Percy panicked, unsheathing Riptide and pointing it to his supposed assailant. The girl removed her hood, revealing spiky black hair and silver hunting clothes. "Relax, Kelp Head, it's only me."

Percy smiled and recapped his sword. "Your face was what I was afraid of Thals. Or should I say Pinecone Face?" This earned him a fist to the stomach. He curled over from pain and spasms of laughter. "I was kidding. Sheesh, aren't you the emotional type…"

Thalia summoned her enchanted bow and notched one of her silver arrows. "This isn't the time for fun. I heard about what happened to Reyna." Percy's normally childish aura darkened at the mention of her name.

"I will find the killer, and I'll make him pay." Percy managed to say before locking his teeth together, struggling not to explode from anger.

"I'm flattered, honestly."

**(Haddonfield, Illinois)**

Piper bit her lower lip, tears and blood both streaming down her face. While she had faced many dangers in her life and overcame whatever the Fates threw at her, this insane amount of pure terror and grief was an obstacle she couldn't bear. Her father lay next to her, his lifeless eyes stabbing into her already damaged heart. The man, Loomis he called himself, tried to help her before he too succumbed to the monster that was Michael Myers. "_If only Percy or Jason were here…" _She cursed herself for being so selfish. She had to take out the slasher before it harmed any of her friends.  
A creaking from the crate located only a few yards away caused her to nearly jump. Piper could hear a ragged breathing and the sound of the kitchen knife scratching at everything. She grabbed the gun that Loomis had given her and quickly loaded it, having learned how to do so during her last summer at Camp. She cleared her throat and mustered all of her strength, lacing her voice with as much charmspeak as possible. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"…" Michael Myers appeared from behind the crate, brandishing his blood stained knife. His soulless eyes seemed to mock her misery, and his slightly curled lips seemed to find amusement in her grief. "Mppphhhhh…" He made a gurgling sound while fidgeting with his blade. Piper used this chance to aim the Glock at his face and pull the trigger.  
**BAM! BANG! THUGFH! BAM! **She let loose four shots while edging towards the exit e With the gun still pointed at body, she backed out of the room and into the night. Sticking the weapon into her pocket, she jogged away from the police station, heading to the cruiser still parked in the driveway.

"Hey there!" A policeman who had returned from scouting the area, grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing? This is property of the government I could easily have you locked up-" Piper zoned off, her only focus on the door she had just left. A white mask and a dark blue jumpsuit appeared from the doorway. She quickly revved on the engine, shoved the cop inside, and sped off.  
**CLANG! **Something leapt onto the hood. Piper silently cursed in Greek and reloaded her gun. As the kitchen knife broke open the passenger window, she shot it out of his hand, smirking bitterly when he growled. "Just give up." Michael once more tried to tear apart the hood, but this time a headshot threw him off the car. The policeman, who was quietly observing this entire time, struggled to find words to match her emotions. _"Before I try anything stupid, I better get some reinforcement from Camp." _Thoughts of her now deceased father nearly caused her to turn the wheel, back to his corpse. Shaking her head, she floored the pedal and began the long drive to Long Island, New York.

**(?)**

"Where the Hades is this place?" Percy spat. The man only smiled, raking his claws against a steel container, which appeared to be a boiler.

"This is my office, of sorts. All of my victims end up in here at least once before they perish." He yawned, revealing his sickly rotten teeth and blackened tongue. Percy sliced apart an engine, which sent millions of sparks at his captor. "My EYES!" The man cried out in anguish.

"Where is Thalia? Where are you keeping her? Who are you and why do you smell like my moldy gym shorts I lost in 5th grade and found last night?" Percy asked, settling Riptide just above the neck of the other man.

"First of all, I don't know." He rose from the ground, as if nothing had happened. "Second of all, I am FREDDY fuckin' KRUEGER!" he screamed while bringing up his knives. Percy narrowly dodged them and stabbed the nightmare killer.

"_Stupid me. I've watched all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies and I ask who he is." _Shrugging off his self-abusement, he concentrated on the battle. Percy used his sword to parry a blow to the head before breaking off and stabbing the Nightmare Killer. Flexing his weary muscles. He landed several kicks to the head before settling himself down on the nearby sofa. For a few minutes, both of them made no move, trying to conserve as much energy as possible. Just when Freddy decided to attack, Percy performed a tricky Seth Rollins move that successfully decapitated the Springwood Slasher. Hey, wrestling with a sword was bound to be dangerous, right? Green mist poured out from the head, enveloping the son of Poseidon.

_Gods of Olympus, the terror is near__  
__The bane of Freddy Krueger must hear__  
__For her soul of purity and heart of love__  
__May find place in the Springwood glove__  
__Son of Poseidon, protect the bane__  
__Your heart lies not within Athena's spawn__  
__Used you shall be, crippled with pain__  
__No longer you shall be her pawn_

"Is that even a prophecy?" Percy snorted. "As if Annabeth would do something like that. After all we've been through, this is your attempt to break us apart?" He brought his foot down upon the head, cracking the skull into several shards. His rage once again controlling him, he used Riptide to mutilate the corpse, until the famed sweater and fedora were in shreds. Percy cleaned his blade off with his pants and bashed his face against a wall to wake up from the nightmare…

**(New Rome)**

Hazel didn't know why she was being summoned to the principia. Surely Frank wouldn't go on about her secret stash of Greek candy in her bag, right? She'd even given him some, along with a peck on the cheek! Mustering her courage, she slowly opened the door and walked inside. Next to the desk, Annabeth was reading a book. Hazel was relieved. If she had done something wrong and was to be punished, receiving the punishment from Annabeth would be less humiliating and painful. "Did you ask for me, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked up from her book, feigning surprise. "Ah, Hazel. I was worried you wouldn't arrive on time." She gestured towards the chair, reclining on her own. One of the Second Cohort centurions set a tray filled with pastries and two steaming cups of hot chocolate on the desk before scurrying away. Annabeth took a sip from her own cup and bit down on a muffin. "I love the desserts here in New Rome." Hazel nodded, still unsure of the reason she was called. "I see you're curious. Well, I shan't keep you for long." Annabeth set down her muffin and removed a musty scroll from her desk. After blowing away the dust, she unrolled it, grinning at what she saw. Hazel couldn't make out anything, for the text was in ancient Greek. "Jason is dead." Annabeth finally said, a creepy ghost of a smile on her face.

Hazel couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. "Don't make things up like this, Annabe-"

"SHUT UP!" The daughter of Athena screamed, grabbing Hazel's hair. "You should die too. You never loved Frank. You were cheating on him with Jason, weren't you?" Annabeth shoved the other girl onto the furnace, scalding her back and knocking out the cherry red coals. "You should burn…" She removed her knife, smiling when she saw the fear in the daughter of Pluto.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Listen up, because I'm only telling you once. During my first quest with Percy, I encountered a man. He's a brother of mine, a son of Athena. His name is Hannibal Lector, a therapist." Hazel knew that name. Her father had given her a list of people who had escaped from the Underworld. While his name wasn't on the list, Pluto had informed her about the cannibal psychologist in great detail. "He was staying in the suite room next to ours in the Lotus casino, studying the peculiar effects of the casino. He hoped to duplicate the charm to lure victims to himself. Dr. Lector introduced me to several colleagues, and we all became good friends." A giant man appeared from behind a curtain, a hockey mask covering his facial features. "This is Jason Voorhees. He drowned as a child and has had a powerful grudge against intruders… and children of Poseidon." Jason scowled at the name. "If you haven't already guessed it, Jason is fated to slay Percy. He would've also taken our Roman Jason if Freddy hadn't taken care of him already."

"What are you talking about? Do you mean that you killed Jason?" The Crystal Lake Killer flinched as she mentioned that name. "Are you also planning to kill your boyfriend, Percy?"

Annabeth smirked, her hatred for Hazel clear in her stormy grey eyes. "Percy is nothing but a stupid oaf who knows nothing about true romance. Frank on the other hand…" Annabeth cackled, her voice piercing Hazel's heart. "Well, enough chatter. I must return to my beloved praetor and the bed we shared together last night." With those words, Annabeth pressed her knife under Hazel's throat. Expecting one final scream for mercy, Annabeth was shocked when Hazel was already gone, her grief having consumed all the life left in her.

_**The one thing I dislike about slasher films is when the main character who I'd been rooting for dies. It's always sad to imagine the life they could've had if they hadn't confronted the killer. **_


End file.
